A Date With Hojo
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Kagome on a date with Hojo? Seriously? Will Kagome finally give up on Inuyasha and give the poor kid a chance? Only one way to find out....


Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. 

A Date With Hojo

The sound of violins drifted through the room. It was beautiful. Candlelight glowed in the dimly lit restaurant, creating the most romantic atmosphere Kagome could ever dream. Complete with a single perfect red rose in a vase in the middle of the table. The small bouquet of flowers (sure, it was full of thistle and other flowers and herbs that were known for healing properties, but it was still a bouquet) was sitting on the table as well. The first thing she noticed was that there were only two plates. And only two chairs.

"Where are the others?" She had a bad feeling she already knew the answer. Inuyasha was NOT going to be happy when he found out.

He smiled at her. "Eri texted me that they are unable to make dinner. But they will meet us at the theater later on."

More like they were setting her up for another 'date'. Awfully convenient that none of them could make the dinner that they had planned last time she had been at school. Kagome was a bit irritated at her friends, but tried not to show it. She didn't want to make Hojo feel bad. It wasn't his fault. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She made it abundantly clear (about a bazillion times) that she wasn't interested in dating the guy.

And poor Hojo!

Hojo really was a nice person, he didn't deserve this. He was sweet and thoughtful. He was forever bringing her medicines and items to help her with whatever crazy illness her grandfather came up with to tell the school she had. And he never got mad, even when she accidently forgot she was supposed to meet him... a few times.

And he was very handsome, too. He was always nice and neat. His eyes were warm and gentle. And he was friendly and smart! He would make some girl a wonderful boyfriend.

Some OTHER girl.

Their salads arrived as she contemplated her accidental dinner date. He kept up a friendly cheerful chatter about... something. Homework or school maybe. She didn't mean to tune him out. Really. He was quite intelligent and knew a great many folk remedies. Perhaps he would be a doctor one day. Or a homeopath. That would make the most sense considering how much he knew about remedies. Or maybe he would end up being like the crazy man who sold her grandfather such bizarre items from the potion shop.

_Why can't I love him?_

The thought crept in suddenly. And she felt ashamed of herself for even thinking it. But then, why shouldn't she think it? It isn't like Inuyasha had actually said that he loved her. And they were always fighting. And he... well... his heart was elsewhere. The fight she had with Inuyasha before she left had been quite heated. Miroku and Sango both promised to keep Inuyasha from following her with perhaps too much cheer. The decision to come home had nothing to do with him meeting with Kikyo again. Really. All she wanted was a few days at home since things had been so quiet. And to take a hot bubble bath, talk with her friends, and see her family. She missed her family. She missed her mom's warm smile, and the nice hot breakfasts she would make. She missed fighting with her little brother over which program to watch. She even missed helping her grandpa out around the shrine while he told her stories. Once unbelievable stories, now completely possible stories.

"Are you enjoying your salad?" her companion asked considerately. She was warmed by the thoughtfulness. Inuyasha never asked her how she was enjoying her meal. "Are you feeling well? They didn't put peanuts in there did they? I specifically told them not to."

Kagome wondered why he asked about peanuts, then realized that her grandfather probably used peanut allergy reaction to get her out of classes. Those lies were going to catch up to her one of these days.

"No, it is wonderful, thank you." She dug her fork into the crisp salad greens and took a bite. It actually was pretty wonderful. The dressing was so sweet and tangy it should be considered a dessert! Much better than yet another cup of ramen. It was entirely possible that Inuyasha would try to live on ramen.

She scolded herself. Did she really have to think about him every single second? Couldn't she even just eat a salad without thinking about him? She sighed, feeling pathetic.

Hojo continued to talk and smile charmingly, and she wondered why she couldn't feel anything for him. It would be the best for everyone if she could fall in love with him. He was practically perfect, certainly everything she used to think that she would want in a boyfriend. If she did, then Inuyasha could be with Kikyo without worrying about her. She knew that he cared for her, at least a little, and wouldn't want her hurt. Then everyone would be happy.

"Are you alright, Higurashi?"

She smiled and gave a nod. He was ever so polite. Maybe too polite. How long had they known each other? And he still wouldn't use her first name?

"Yes."

He waited.

And waited.

She cringed as she suddenly realized that he must have asked her a question or something and was waiting for a response. Then he reached forward and patted her hand.

"It must be difficult living with Juvenile Alzheimer's," his voice was warm and understanding, riddling her with guilt for deceiving such a sweet guy. Was there really such a thing as juvenile Alzheimer's? "Would you like me to order for you?"

Flustered to be caught not paying attention (again), Kagome blinked. She hadn't even realized the waiter was there waiting. Good thing he wasn't a demon or she would be as good as dead! And there was no Inuyasha around to protect her.

"Umm.... is the shrimp good?" she asked as she scanned the menu quickly.

"Higurashi! Your shellfish allergies!"

"Oh... right..."

Drat. Shrimp would have been tasty. In fact... her mouth started watering a little at the thought. Mmmmm... shrimp scampi. Or grilled shrimp with lime. She supposed that also meant no ordering the crab legs. Oooh, those would have been good in some melted butter. Double drat.

"The steak looks pre..."

"Think of your cholesterol and hypertension!"

Was there anything she could eat? He was quickly losing charm points.

"Chicken?"

Hojo smiled at the waiter. "We'll have two plain grilled chicken plates, no cheese, but with extra green vegetables. Oh, and no rice please." He smiled at Kagome. "We need to be mindful of the carbohydrates for your diabetes and your lactose intolerance."

Smiling weakly, Kagome said goodbye to the steak and shrimp she could have had if her grandfather had made up better diseases... or at least just stuck to one. Soon she'd be down to just being able to drink filtered water and bread. She took a drink of water from the beautiful goblet on the table as Hojo began talking about alternative treatments for keeping blood sugars low. Ordering a soda (think of all the sugar!) was obviously out of the question.

Even if she wasn't madly in love with the exasperating dog demon, things could never work with Hojo. Not with all the lies he's been told. And she never corrected them. She let the lies continue. Her heart sank into her stomach when she realized that not correcting the lie, was pretty much a lie itself. She couldn't have a future with a man she had lied to for so very long. Even if it was for the best of reasons. Inuyasha would have smelled through a lie in no time.

Kagome frowned. Here she was at a beautiful romantic restaurant with a kind and handsome young man, and all she could think about was her rude foul mouthed hanyou. She wondered what he was doing anyhow. She hoped that the others weren't picking on him too much. Shippo was adorable, but he had a bad habit of saying just the thing to get under Inuyasha's skin. Has he eaten? Did she leave him any Ramen? She should pick up more ramen before she went back.

"Higurashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling well?"

She blushed. Her food was sitting in front of her already. She was a horrible date!

"Just a little tired," she lied. What was one more lie to the pile? "Mmmm this looks delicious!"

Hojo watched her with concern as she ate.

Frankly, she was a little surprised she didn't choke on her food with as fast as she ate. She just wanted out of this place. She wanted to go home. Her fork froze halfway to her mouth as she realized she still had a movie to get through. Would this never end???

"We should hurry," she said, giving and excuse for the shoveling of chicken and veggies into her mouth, "Before the others begin to worry."

Hojo smiled warmly at her and commented on how thoughtful she was, then he picked up his pace as well. She wondered if she should tell him that she wasn't interested in him. But he never really _said _he was interested in her.... But there were the gifts... But he could just have been a concerned friend. Did he bring all his ill friends flowers? Well, maybe. They were bouquets of flowers and herbs meant to heal a person, not a bouquet of romantic roses. But it would be wrong to string him along if he WAS interested. Should she assume?

Suddenly Kagome was reminded of Kouga. She smiled fondly. Kouga was also somewhat well mannered (after he and his tribe stopped attacking and eating humans) and thoughtful. Her head tilted to the side as she considered the fact that maybe Inuyasha might have been right. Maybe Kouga thought there was something there that wasn't there.

Then again, in all likelihood, Kouga only was charming to her to irritate Inuyasha. Still... if he DID think there was something there that wasn't, it would only be right to be blunt and tell him the truth.

Hojo passed on the desserts (the scrumptious melt in your mouth to die for desserts that they brought by in a trolley), nearly making Kagome cry. But apparently not only was she diabetic, but a brittle diabetic and any imbalance in her blood sugars would send her in a coma (why couldn't Mama be the one to make up the excuses?).

Gentlemanly, Hojo helped her on with her coat as they were preparing to leave. He insisted on paying, and Kagome insisted she pay her share. He suggested a compromise. He would pay for the dinner and she would pay for the movies. Of course, she didn't find out until they were standing in front of the theater that he suddenly remembered that he had pre-purchased tickets and had them in his pocket. Who knew that Hojo could be sneaky?

Hojo got a text as they waited in the lobby. It shouldn't have surprised her to find out that the others weren't coming. They were stuck in traffic with a flat tire. Oh, but don't worry, they assured him, they are safe and help has been called so there is no reason to not go ahead and enjoy the movie.

"Guess we are on our own," Hojo said cheerfully.

"Yeah..." said Kagome with less cheer, "I guess so."

Of course the movie that had been agreed upon was a romantic comedy. Of course, she had agreed when she thought she would be going with her three female friends, too. While he was getting their seats she bought them each a popcorn (who cared if it cost twice as much, she was drawing the line at sharing a tub of popcorn with him) and a soda (diet for her, ick). He tsk tsk'd the choice because of the dreadful nutritional content. And ever so politely he gave the popcorn to a couple of kids behind them. He went and bought her a pickle instead. Only five carbs. High in sodium, but overall the best choice. She wondered if she would be able to keep from throttling him.

The movie plot was the same as most romantic movie plots. Most romantic story plots really. They meet. They dislike each other and drive each other crazy at first sight. They fall in love. Something happens to drive them apart. They get back together at the end for a happily ever after.

Kagome had to smile at that. Her first meeting with Inuyasha hadn't exactly been romantic. He had yelled at her and tried to kill her. Of course, she had cast a spell on him to be able to 'sit' him. So, they met. They disliked each other and drove each other crazy. Did they fall in love? Well, she knew she had. She had admitted it to herself some time ago. But she wasn't sure about him. Though sometimes... sometimes she wondered... hoped... But then there was the thing, or person rather, that drove them apart.

Kikyo.

Kagome sighed. She would have liked to hate the miko. She really would. But she just couldn't. Jealous? Sure. But not hate. Could she hate her for falling in love with Inuyasha hundreds of years ago? Could she hate her for falling victim to someone else's cruel twisting of the truth? Could she hate her for dying? And being brought back to life? It wasn't her fault the old witch had used Kagome's soul to bring Kikyo back. It wasn't her fault Inuyasha still cared. Loved. Life would be easier if she could actually blame everything on the dead miko.

Her only real valid complaint was the time Kikyo let her fall down a ravine after taking her jewel shards. But had she truly tried to kill her, or even just let her die? Unlikely. It wasn't a high enough drop for her to die. Not even to break a bone. If Kikyo had wanted her dead, there had been plenty of opportunity to do so.

Inuyasha had loved her.

She bit her lip. They had met. Wary of each other if not dislike. They fell in love. Naraku drove them apart. All they had left was to get back together for the happily ever after. Suddenly the romantic comedy didn't seem so funny anymore. She wanted to go home and find some chocolate.

"That was a very enjoyable movie," commented Hojo as the credits began to roll. "What was your favorite part?"

Oh great. Conversation. Kagome wracked her brain trying to remember the actual movie.

"The ending," she finally replied.

"Oh I agree," Hojo said. Kagome wondered if he really did agree, or if he was just being agreeable. "Would you like to stop for some ice cream? Or take a walk in the park?"

Kagome stopped and looked up at him.

He DID think this was a date.

Would dating Hojo really be that bad? Could she be able to learn to love him? She liked him just fine. Friendships often turned to love. Then she wondered if she was the thing keeping Inuyasha and Kikyo from having their happy ending. If she tried to love Hojo, then maybe Inuyasha could finally be happy. She hated that he felt so torn.

"I..." she took a breath. What was one more lie anyhow? "I don't think my boyfriend would like that. He would probably think we were on a date or something."

Hojo's smile drooped just a little.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew." Well, her friends knew, sort of. She could pretend that she assumed that they would have told him.

"Does... does he go to our school?" They started walking. He was still being friendly, but a bit of the warmth in his voice was gone. "I do not seem to recall seeing you with anyone."

"No. He, uh... is homeschooled. You met him once though."

He looked surprised. "I did?"

"Yeah, in the school play a while back. Remember? I was Escargot Pudding, you were Pierre. Well... the guy with the white hair who kind of interrupted the play... well... that was him."

"I see." He was quiet for a moment as they walked. "He's an unusual one, isn't he?"

Kagome laughed. "You have no idea!"

"Does he treat you well?"

"Yes." It was true. They may fight, but there was no one else she would trust with her life. She knew that she could always count on him.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." She smiled to herself. "I do." She decided to leave out the parts about Inuyasha being in love with someone else.

They talked about other things. School. Teachers. Homework. She listened as he talked about television programs he enjoyed. Television. Wow. When was the last time she had time to sit and watch a television program? They stopped outside of the shrine.

"I am afraid I must apologize to you," said Hojo with blushing cheeks.

"What for?"

He looked down at his shoes before looking back into her eyes. "I am afraid I was under the misunderstanding that you were... available. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable."

She put her hand on his arm and squeezed, smiling at him. "You were a perfect gentleman, Hojo. I apologize on behalf my friends. I don't think they approve of my boyfriend and might be trying to set me up with someone they do approve of."

"They don't approve?" Then he smiled again. "I suppose it is lucky that you don't need their approval. I hope we can remain friends, Higurashi."

"We can. And call me Kagome."

He gave her a sort of bow and waited until she had her door opened before leaving. She closed her door and leaned her head against it. Why couldn't she love him? Why couldn't people have more control over their hearts? With a sigh she kicked off her shoes and moved away from the door. She would call and chew out her friends in the morning.

Turning off the lights as she made her way through the house (she reminded herself to thank Mama for leaving lights on for her) and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"I won't... won't go off alone to see Kikyo.... Not anymore."

Kagome turned on the light to see Inuyasha at the window. He was looking out in the distance, his claws digging into the windowsill. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was Hojo. He had stopped to turn around and look back at the shrine.

"Just don't..."

He stopped talking. So Kagome prodded him on.

"Don't what?"

He turned and looked at her, his eyes looked pained. "Don't... don't give up on me."

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Look," he went on as his hands grabbed her shoulders, "I know that I sometimes yell. But I'm better at keeping my temper. And I know it bothers you when I go to talk to Kikyo, I'm not an idiot. But... I figured... well... it would bother you more to talk to her too. I try to keep her away from you when I can. I don't mean to... to make it seem that we... I'm not meeting her in secret. Or to do anything. We exchange information. That's it. It's not romantic, I promise."

"You love her." She hadn't meant to say it. It just sorta slipped out.

Inuyasha sighed. "I did. Once. I guess a part of me still feels something, but it isn't love. Not really." He glanced back to the window, then back to Kagome. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know it hurt so much."

"Wha..."

"Do you love him?" interrupted Inuyasha. His eyes blazing now.

"Who? Hojo?"

Inuyasha's hands left her shoulders and he clenched his fists and teeth. "Yesss," he hissed. "Hojo."

"No."

He seemed to relax. A little. "I didn't know," he told her with a rough voice. "I didn't know it hurt like that. I knew you had gone with him... your mother told me. She said it was with a group, but when I followed you to the eating place... it was just the two of you. At the movie place it was just the two of you."

Kagome felt guilty and fidgeted. "That was..."

"Knowing you were with him... it hurt. I didn't know if I should kill him or just maim him. Or... just disappear. He likes you." He glared out the window. "He's a part of your world and he likes you. And you went off with him alone."

Reaching forward, Kagome grabbed a hold of his sleeve. A part of her had always wished that Inuyasha could feel the pain she felt when he left with Kikyo, just so that he would know. Now it just seemed cruel. Logically she should love Hojo. But she loved Inuyasha. And she couldn't let him hurt.

"We were supposed to be going as a group," she explained, "But the others weren't able to make it. I wouldn't date Hojo on purpose. I don't love him. He is just a friend." She held on to his arm and lay her head against it, not quite willing to look up at him, though she knew he was now looking down at her. "And he's not a part of my world, Inuyasha. My world... is with you."

She felt something pressing down against the top of her head. A kiss? Then his head was resting on top of hers.

"I don't want to lose you, Kagome."

"You won't."

Taking a chance, Kagome let her arms wrap around his waist. After a moment's hesitation, his wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't know you couldn't eat shellfish."

Kagome punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh don't you DARE start that too!"

She couldn't help but grin though. The love story wasn't about Kikyo and Inuyasha, or even about her and Hojo. It was the story of Inuyasha and Kagome. Their fairytale. She could almost see the words at the bottom of the page for her own romantic story...

... and they lived happily ever after.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 

Author's Note: It has been awhile since I've done a one-shot. I've puttered around with this story off and on for awhile in between chapters of other stories, and it is finally finished!


End file.
